


Fifteen Sentences

by tacky_tramp



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacky_tramp/pseuds/tacky_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five three-sentence fics from the 2013 <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html">Three-Sentence Ficathon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Sentences

Liara loves going on missions -- loves watching Shepard work, having Shepard's back, meeting Shepard's eyes and sharing silent understanding before kicking in the door. 

But she might love it more when she stays back. Then, she listens for the Kodiak's return, counts out the minutes with held breath, and waits for Shepard to burst into her quarters and her bed like a storm.

\--

"EDI, have you seen my--"

He looks up and sees her in the doorway, and his mouth goes dry. With her hand on her hip and a playful smile on her face that she must have picked up from Miranda, she's _wearing his hat_ , and he realizes he's never going to look at it in quite the same way.

\--

"Shit, Alenko, I know I asked for it, but did you have to Throw me so _hard_?"

"Maybe you'd prefer I toss you into something soft and comfy, Williams ... like a bed."

There's laughter in Kaidan's voice, but Ashley holds his gaze, the innuendo hanging between them for a long moment, until neither of them is sure it was a joke.

\-- 

"Ash, don't be like that -- I thought it was sweet!"

Williams has crossed arms and red cheeks, torn between embarrassment and fury at having been caught writing a love poem and then ordered to read it aloud.

Shepard pulls her into her arms, ignoring the younger woman's stiff indifference, and murmurs into her ear, "Let me make it up to you."

\--

Shepard's not quite sure how she got here -- celebrations, Noverian rum, more Noverian rum, dancing, a hand on the side of her face, and then a dark look that was half invitation and half mocking challenge -- but her head has cleared. She can hear every beat of the distant music, see every shadow in the half-lit room, and feel every pulse of Aria's biotic grip on her wrists and ankles.

Aria comes close, very slowly, and purrs, "If you want this, Shepard, then you need to know that there will be ... additional rules."


End file.
